Patricia And Joy OneShots
by RexieCakes
Summary: A multi chapter story of cute and fluffy one-shots for Patricia And Joy.Some will be long others will be short.Taking requests for future chapters!
1. The Wolf And The Fox

Patricia was very excited tonight her and Joy were going stargazing.

The redhead walked downstairs to find her girlfriend.

"Hey Patricia you ready?"Joy asked as she walked by the staircase that Patricia walking down.

"Yeah,"Patricia replied.

"Alright let's go!"Joy cheered as she opened the door.

Patricia smiled and then followed Joy outside.

The night was beautiful it was a full moon and everything.

Patricia and Joy found a nice spot in the grass and laid down.

The two began looking at the stars.

"Hey Joy look there's a constellation that looks like a wolf,"Patricia added as she pointed to the stars.

"Your right,"Joy smirked.

Then the little brunette looked at the night sky and spotted another constellation.

"Hey Patricia that one looks like a fox,"Joy pointed out.

"Yeah it does,"Patricia replied.

"Thats cute the wolf and the fox,"Joy laughed.

"It sure is,"Patricia agreed.

"You know your kinda like a wolf in some ways,"Joy laughed.

"How?"Patricia asked.

"Well wolves are fearless and their bad ass like you,"Joy replied.

"I suppose your right but if I'm the wolf then you have to be my fox,"Patricia added.

"Sounds good,"Joy replied as she leaned over and kissed Patricia.

* * *

**So.. I got this idea because I've seen a lot of Peddie multi chapter one-shot stories and I thought "Hey what the heck? I'll do one for Joy and Patrica" So I'm taking request for chapters in the future so if anyone has a request for a one-shot for this story please tell me in a review!^^ So yeah i'll update soon.**


	2. Best Christmas Ever

Patricia smiled as she put the last gift under the christmas tree.

The redhead walked down the hallway and went into the room she shared with her girlfriend.

Patricia and Joy had moved in together after high school and Patricia wanted to give her love the best Christmas ever.

"Joy wake up,"Patricia smirked.

The small brunette opened her eyes and yawned.

"Marry Christmas Patricia,"Joy replied as she got out of bed.

"Marry Christmas to you to,"Patricia added.

"Well we better get to the living room I have a wonderful gift for you,"Joy smirked.

"I have a wonderful surprise for you too,"Patricia replied.

"Alright then let's go,"Joy pointed out.

Then the two girls walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

Once they were in the living room Patricia sat on the sofa while Joy got a gift from under the tree.

"Here you okay Patricia,"Joy added as she handed the redhead a gift.

Patricia opened the gift and smiled when she saw a Sick Puppies cd.

"Thank you Joy,"Patricia replied.

"Your welcome,"Joy added.

"So you can go ahead and give the other gifts because I wanna wait until tonight to you yours,"Patricia smirked.

"Why tonight?"Joy asked.

"You'll see,"Patricia replied.

"Alright,"Joy added as she picked up three other gifts.

Patricia opened her gifts and received a new coat,a coffee up and a picture of her and Joy kissing.

After the gifts Patricia got an idea.

"Hey Joy wanna go outside and play in the snow?"Patricia asked.

"Sure,"Joy answered.

"Alright get your coat and let's go,"Patricia replied.

Joy nodded and then got her coat.

Once Patricia had hers on as well they walked outside.

The snow was deep and perfect for playing in.

Patricia smiled as she made a snowball.

"Hey Joy look over there!"Patricia added.

Joy looked in the direction Patricia pointed to and then felt something cold hit her on the back.

"HEY NO FAIR!"Joy yelled as she turned around to face the redhead.

The two started having a snowball fight and didn't stop for an hour.

Once they were tired the two girls walked back into the house to warm up.

Soon it was night and Patricia wanted to get everything ready for the surprise.

"Joy could you go in our bedroom for a while I need to get some stuff ready,"Patricia added.

"Sure,"Joy replied as she walked towards the bedroom.

After that Patricia went over to the fire place and started a fire for her and Joy.

Then the redhead got out the gifts for the small brunette.

Once Patricia had everything ready she called Joy back into the living room.

"Joy you can come back in the living room now!"Patricia called.

The little brunette walked out of the bedroom and went down the hall to the living room.

"Come sit by me,"Patricia added as she patted the spot next to her on the sofa.

Joy nodded and then walked over to the sofa and sat beside her girlfriend.

"Okay here's your first gift,"Patrica smirked as she handed it to Joy.

The small brunette opened the gift and felt her heart stop when she saw a poem.

Joy began to read it and felt a smile come on her face.

For you my sweet angel I would die  
I'd pick all the stars from the sky  
And give them all just for you  
To let you know how much I love you.

My angel I'll love you thru all eternity  
I would do anything for you sweetie  
I wrote this poem from my heart  
To let you know your my sweetheart.

Please stay with me forever  
Take my hand and lets be together  
Lets fly up to the heavens above  
And show everyone we are in love.

Joy started tearing up and then felt Patricia pull her closer.

"I love you,"Patricia replied.

"I love you too,"Joy added as she hugged the redhead.

"So I have one last surprise for you,"Patricisa smirked as she pulled away from Joy.

Then the redhead picked up the small box from the table beside the sofa and handed it to Joy.

"Open it,"Patricia added.

Joy nodded and then opened the box to find a ring.

"Patricia is this..a wedding ring?"Joy asked.

"Yes,"Patricia replied.

"Of course I'll marry you,"Joy added.

Patricia smiled as she watched Joy put the ring on her finger.

Then Patricia pulled Joy down to lay with her and held her tight.

At that moment both girls knew it had been the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Yay 2nd chapter!So this chapter took me a little while to do.I think the hardest part was finding a decent poem for the chapter took me an hour and half to find it and at first all I found were stupid poems that I didn't like.I really don't think the poem I picked was that good but I wasn't going to spend all day on a poem hunt and I thought the poem was alright so I picked it and yeah..XD Anyways My dear friend Angel (AngelOfStorm) Helped me come up with this one-shot thanks so much Angel.C: So review?**


	3. I Love You

Patricia walked down stairs and went into the living room.

"Hey Yacker,"Came a voice from behind.

The redhead rolled her eyes and turned around to face the dirty blonde.

"What do you want Eddie?"Patricia asked.

"I wanted to see if you'd like to be my girlfriend,"Eddie answered.

"Eddie how many times do I have to say it I don't love you,"Patricia replied.

"You will after I do this,"Eddie added as he leaned in and kissed Patricia.

It was right at that moment when Joy walked into the room.

The redhead broke away from the kiss fast when she saw Joy.

"Patricia your cheating on me?"Joy asked.

"No Joy you don't understand that's not it at all,"Patricia replied.

"OH YEAH WELL I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT LIE!"Joy yelled.

With that the small brunette ran out of the room and went upstairs.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID!"Patricia yelled.

"Hey it's not my fault I love you,"Eddie pointed out.

"YES IT IS!"Patricia screamed as she ran out of the living room.

The redhead ran upstairs to the room she shared with Joy.

She heard loud sobbing coming from inside the room.

Patricia tried to open the door but it was locked.

The redhead sighed and then decided to let Joy cool down before explaining to her what happened.

Patricia walked back downstairs and went outside.

She thought if she walked around campus for a while it would help clear her mind.

After about an hour of walking around Patricia went back to the house and went up to her room.

This time the door was unlocked which meant Joy must have went out of the room for something and when she came back she forgot to lock it.

The redhead found the little brunette sleeping in her bed.

Patricia smiled when she realized this was her chance.

The redhead moved quietly over to Joy's bed.

Patricia laid down beside of Joy and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

Suddenly Joy woke up and looked over to see Patricia.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"Joy yelled.

"Joy please just let me explain what happened,"Patricia sighed.

"FINE!"Joy barked.

"Okay well you see when I went down stairs earlier Eddie was there and he has a crush on me so he kissed me but I  
don't love him I love you,"Patricia explained.

"Well thank you for telling me what happened,"Joy added.

"You're welcome and so were okay now right?"Patricia asked.

"Of course we are,"Joy smirked as she leaned in and kissed the redhead.

* * *

**Aw ins't that cute?8D So.. anyways review?owo and if anyone has a request for the next one-shot chapter tell me through a review please.x3**


	4. Cuddling

Patricia walked into the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend and saw Joy laying down on her bed.

"Hey Patricia,"Joy greeted.

"Hey Joy,"Patricia greeted back as she walked over to her own bed.

Then the redhead got an idea as she laid down in her bed.

"Wanna come lay with me?"Patricia asked.

"Sorry Patricia but I don't like cuddling,"Joy replied.

"But I'm your girlfriend,"Patricia added.

"I know but I just really hate cuddling,"Joy sighed.

"If don't come lay with me I'm going to come over there and cuddle you,"Patricia smirked.

"Don't you dare,"Joy barked.

Patricia smiled as she got up from her bed and walked towards Joy's bed.

"Patricia please don't."Joy begged.

Of course the redhead didn't listen as she started to lay down beside of Joy.

The small brunette jumped off the bed before Patricia could grab her.

"Oh no you don't,"Patricia laughed.

Joy ran for the door but Patricia jumped in front of her.

"I'm not letting you escape that easily,"Patricia smirked.

"Patricia I don't want to cuddle,"Joy added.

"Well you're gonna love it after tonight,"Patricia replied as she picked Joy up bridal style.

Then Patricia walked to Joy's bed and laid her down but kept a hold on her while se laid down beside the brunette.

Patricia wrapped her arms around Joy and held her close.

"Isn't this nice?"Patricia asked.

"No,"Joy barked.

Patricia laughed as she cuddled Joy some more.

The two started talking but after about five minutes Joy had fallen asleep.

Patricia smiled as she kissed Joy on the forehead.

Then the redhead fell asleep with Joy in her arms.

Little did Patricia know that she had changed Joy's mind about cuddling.

* * *

**well.. Eh I think the ending sucked but I think the rest came out alright so review?**


	5. The Surprise

The small brunette walked through Anubis house with a smile of her face.

She had gotten two tickets for a Sick Puppies concert in London and planned to surprise Patricia.

Joy found the redhead in the living room.

"Hey Patricia are you doing anything tonight?"Joy asked.

"No I'm not,"Patricia replied.

"Good because I have a surprise for you,"Joy added.

"Really?"Patricia answered.

"Yep there's a taxi picking us up at six so be ready,"Joy smirked.

"Okay but where are we going?"Patricia asked.

"That's the surprise so I can't tell you,"Joy replied.

"Alright well I'll be ready to go at six,"Patricia added.

"Okay good,"Joy added as she walked out of the living room.

Soon the hours passed and it was time to go.

Joy and Patricia went downstairs and then walked outside and waited for the taxi.

Once the taxi came to pick them up they got into the car and it drove off.

Patricia had no idea where they were going until the taxi pulled up in front of a theater.

"Is this.. where Sick Puppies are doing their concert?"The redhead asked.

"Yes,"Joy answered.

Then the two girls got out of the taxi and walked up to the doors.

"I love you so much Joy,"Patricia added.

"I love you too,"The small brunette replied.

* * *

**oh yes... I hate this chapter with a passion.. x.x I started this chapter this morning and finished tonight. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I ended up having no clue where to go with it... So eh. I hope its okay and just so everyone knows I'm starting High school on the 23rd which means I wont be updating this story as much I'll update once every weekend but it'll be pretty hard during the week oh and I'm gonna be a freshmen and man my new school is huge... I went for sign ups today and I got to see the school its pretty awesome.x3 So review?**


	6. An Awkward Situation

Joy walked down the hallway it seemed like any other day at Anubis house.

Everyone was happy it was the weekend and since there was no school Joy thought it would be easy to take a shower.

The little brunette walked to the bathroom and opened the door and it was right at that moment that Patricia had just

stepped out of the shower.

Joy froze when she saw her naked girlfriend.

The redhead turned around and screamed when she saw Joy.

"Joy.. what are you doing in here?"Patricia asked uncomfortably.

"I uh.. came to take a shower and I didn't know you were in here.."Joy replied.

"Oh I see,"Patricia replied.

"Yeah uh I'll go now,"Joy gulped as she backed away nervously.

"WAIT!"Patricia barked.

"Yeah?"Joy asked.

"I uh.. er well do you wanna take a shower with me?"Patricia asked.

"You just took one.."Joy added.

"I know but you said you needed to take one so I thought maybe together?"Patricia asked.

"I don't know I mean what if someone comes in and we get caught?"Joy asked.

"We'll lock the door,"The redhead smirked.

"Alright,"Joy smirked back.

Then the little brunette locked the door and took everything off.

The two girls got into the shower together which both of them found to be a turn on.

* * *

**...An ****interesting** chapter huh?xD Well I felt bad for how chapter five came out so I wrote a make up chapter and I think this came out MUCH better than chapter five So.. review?


	7. A Jealous Patricia

Patricia walked into the living room and saw Fabian and Joy talking.

For some reason the little brunette had been spending a lot of time with Fabain lately.

It only made the redhead jealous because Joy was her girlfriend.

Patricia sighed as she turned and walked back to her room.

Later that day Joy came upstairs and walked into the room she shared with Patricia.

"Hey Patricia,"Joy greeted.

"Oh hey Joy,"The redhead replied.

"I'm just here to grab my math homework and then I'm gonna head back downstairs,"Joy added.

"Why?"Patricia asked.

"Because Fabian is helping me,"Joy smirked.

With that the small brunette walked out of the room with her homework leaving a jealous Patricia behind.

It was then that the redhead knew she couldn't take it anymore.

She needed to make sure Fabian knew Joy was hers.

So Patricia got up and walked downstairs to the living room.

The redhead saw the two studying together and Patricia thought that Fabian was way to close to Joy for comfort.

Then Patricia walked into the room and started to yell.

"FABAIN YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"Patricia yelled.

Both Joy and Fabian looked at Patricia in shock.

"I'm not trying to steal her.."Fabian replied nervously.

"YES YOU ARE!"The redhead screamed.

"Patricia calm down hes jut helping me with homework,"Joy added.

"Joy I could help you,"Patricia sighed.

"Its math though and you hate math,"Joy pointed out.

Then the redhead sighed and started to realize what she had done.

"I'm sorry you two I got jealous and I shouldn't have,"Patricia replied.

"It's okay we all get jealous at times,"Joy smirked.

"Yeah well I'll let you two get back to work and I'm sorry for yelling at you Fabian,"Patricia added.

"Its alright,"Fabian added.

Then the redhead left the living room thinking that being jealous was actually kinda fun.

* * *

**8D Well I think this chapter came out good So review?**


	8. Taking Care Of Joy

Patricia opened her eyes from a good nights sleep.

The redhead smiled as she looked down at the little brunette in her arms.

Joy was sleeping peacefully in Patricia's protective grasp.

Patricia carefully moved away from Joy and got out of bed.

The two had been living together since after highschool and planned on getting married soon.

The redhead made her way out of the bedroom and walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

Sudenly Patricia heard Joy calling her name.

"PATRICIA!"Joy called.

The redhead ran down the hallway and back into the bedroom.

"Are you okay?"Patricia asked.

"No I feel like I'm going to die.."Joy snapped.

The redhead walked over to the bed and put her hand over the brunette's forehead.

"You're burning up,"Patricia added.

"I need a bucket just in case,"Joy replied.

"I'll go you get one and I'll get some medicine to get your fever down,"Patricia added.

Joy nodded as she watched the redhead walk out of the room.

Soon Patricia came back into the bedroom with a bucket and some medicine.

"Here take two tea spoons,"Patricia ordered as she handed Joy a bottle of liquid medicine with a spoon.

Joy nodded and then took the medicine and handed the bottle back to Patricia.

"Okay now just rest and call me if you need anything,"Patricia added.

The brunette nodded and then closed her eyes.

Patricia smiled and then walked out of the bedroom.

Later that day the redhead went back to check on Joy and saw that she was shivering.

"You cold?"Patricia asked.

"Yeah and I've got chills,"Joy sighed.

The redhead laid down beside of the brunette and took Joy in her arms.

"You know I'm still contagious,"Joy pointed out.

"I don't care I wanna warm you up,"Patricia replied.

"Alright then,"Joy said as she started to fall back asleep.

Patricia smiled as she fell asleep with Joy in her arms.

To Patricia taking care of Joy was the best job ever

* * *

**So.. I got this idea because I thought Patricia taking care of Joy was So review? :P**


	9. With The Moves Like Jagger

Patricia wanted to do something.

It wasn't that she didn't know what she wanted to do it was that she didn't know if Joy wanted to do this thing.

Okay so it was something Patricia COULDN'T do alone.

At least she didn't think she could.

But the truth was even if she could do this thing but herself she'd rather do it with Joy.

So the redhead walked around the house until she found Joy cleaning up the guest room.

"Joy I was wondering if I could talk to me when your done cleaning?"Patricia asked.

"Yeah sure,"Joy replied.

"Alright I'll be in the living room,"Patricia added.

Joy nodded and then got back to work.

After the little brunette finished up cleaning she went to the living room.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"Joy asked.

Patricia froze for a moment not really sure how to tell Joy what she wanted to do.

"Okay well um you see I want to do something,"Patricia answered.

"Do something?"Joy asked.

"Yeah.."Patricia replied.

"Well if your that bored then watch TV or something,"Joy added.

"You see that's the problem I'm not bored and I know what I wanna do but I cant do this without you,"Patricia replied.

"So you need my help with something?"The little brunette asked.

"In a way yes but you don't have to do this if you don't want to..."Patricia answered.

"Well what is it you wanna do anyway?"Joy asked.

"I want to show you all the moves like Jagger,"Patricia replied.

The small brunette stared at Patricia for a moment in confusion.

"I have no idea what you mean,"Joy added.

Patricia felt like slapping herself in the face.

How could Joy know what that meant when she had never heard the song?

"Um okay well uh you see when I said I want to show you all the moves like Jagger it means I want to uh you know do it,"Patricia replied nervously.

"Patricia do you mean sex?"Joy asked.

"Uh huh.."Patricia replied.

Joy smirked and then started laughing.

"Whats so funny?"The redhead asked.

"How you got so nervous to ask me,"Joy laughed.

"I didn't think you'd want to,"Patricia sighed.

"Patricia were married of course I'd want to,"Joy replied.

"Really?"Patricia asked.

"Yeah,"Joy smirked.

"Alright then let's go to the bedroom,"Patricia added.

Joy smiled as she followed the redhead.

The little brunette loved a dirty Patricia.

* * *

**Ins't that just so romantic?xD anyways review and I'll update soon.**


	10. I Missed You

Joy was very happy.

Today was the day Patricia came home.

The redhead had went to visit her family in New York.

Patricia had been gone for a month since she didn't see her family much.

Whenever something happened that separated Joy and Patricia for a while when they saw each other again they were very affectionate with each other.

The small brunette was waiting outside for Patricia who was less than five minutes away.

Then suddenly the redhead pulled up in front of their house.

Patricia got out of the car and ran towards Joy.

The small brunette ran towards Patricia and they both hugged each other tight.

"I missed you so much,"Patricia added.

"I missed you too,"Joy replied.

Patricia leaned in and kissed Joy and felt the brunette kissing back.

"Well we better get your stuff out of the car,"Joy pointed out.

"That can wait until later right now I wanna cuddle with you,"Patricia smirked.

"Alright let's go inside,"Joy added.

The redhead smiled and then followed Joy inside the house.

Joy and Patricia walked to their room and Joy laid down and felt Patricia wrap her arms around her.

The little brunette smiled as she rested her head on Patricia's shoulder.

"You're my heaven,"Joy added.

Patricia smiled as she kissed Joy on the forehead.

"You're my heaven as well,"Patricia replied as she held Joy tight.

The two girls couldn't have been happier than when they were together.

* * *

**Aw isn't that cute?8D So anyways does anyone have an idea for the next chapter? If so please tell me in a review please.x3 so.. review?owo**


	11. Its That Time Of Month For Joy

Joy woke up in pain.

The little brunette knew she had gotten her period.

Joy sighed as she tried to get out of Patricia's arms.

Patricia opened her eyes and looked down at her beloved brunette.

"Patricia let me go I need to use the bathroom!"Joy snapped.

The redhead let Joy go and the brunette ran out of the bedroom quickly.

After Joy had put a pad on and cleaned herself up she walked back to her and Patricia's room.

"Are you okay?"Patricia asked.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY I GOT MY PERID AND I'M IN PAIN!"Joy yelled.

Patricia rolled her eyes as she laid back down.

"Come over here and snuggle,"Patricia replied.

"Fine,"Joy muttered.

Patricia smiled as Joy laid down beside her.

The redhead took Joy into her arms and held her gently.

"I love you even if you're a crab sometimes,"Patricia laughed.

Joy glared at Patricia and then closed her eyes.

"I love you too even if I feel like I hate you sometimes,"Joy added.

Patricia smirked at Joy's comment and then kissed the brunette of the forehead.

* * *

**yes I'm lazy!Well school starts next week on Thursday and holy flying strawberries... Summer break went by fast this year. :P I will try to update as much as I can before school starts but sadly this week and next week before school I've got a lot going on so I'm sorry If I cant update much I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter so review?**


	12. Feeling Like A Kid Again

"Joy are you ready to go?"Patricia asked.

"Yeah coming!"The brunette replied from upstairs.

Joy walked down the stairs of Anubis house and followed the redhead outside.

"So where do you wanna go?"Joy asked.

"I don't know I just planned to walk around,"Patricia smirked.

"Well how about we go over to the park?"The bruntte asked.

"Sure,"Patricia replied.

The two girls walked over to the park that was just a few minutes away from campus.

Once they got there Patricia smiled as she walked over to the swings.

"Want me to push you?"Joy asked.

"Sure why not,"Patricia smirked.

The small brunette smiled as she went over to the swing and pushed it.

Patricia started laughing from the enjoyment of feeling like a kid again.

"HIGHER!"Patricia demanded.

Joy laughed as she continued to push the swing.

"Your such a kid,"Joy commented.

"Oh please like you don't feel like a kid sometimes?"Patricia asked.

"Not really,"Joy replied.

"I'll make you feel like one then,"Patricia added as she got off the swing.

"How?"Joy asked.

"Just get on the swing,"Patricia added.

The brunette nodded and then sat down on the swing.

The redhead pushed the swing high and Joy started to laugh.

"Feeling like a kid now?"Patricia asked.

"Hell yeah!"The brunette replied.

Patricia laughed at Joy's reply as she kept pushing the swing.

* * *

**sorry for not updating in a while I've been busy so review? :P**


	13. Bad Dreams

Joy walked through the quiet house.

It was around Midnight and the little brunette just couldn't sleep.

It wasn't her fault though I mean how can you sleep when your having bad dreams?

The little brunette walked quietly to the front door and unlocked it.

Then she opened the door and walked outside.

Once she was out she decited to walk around campus and just think.

It wasn't an easy time for Joy in her life at the moment.

Nightmares about Rufus killing her scared the brunette like never before and it was bad enough she was trying to keep it all from Patricia.

Patricia was Joy's girlfriend and since that was a fact Joy should be telling the redhead everything right?

Wrong Joy didn't want Patricia to be worried so she kept it to herself.

It was for a good reason though right?

Joy sighed and then kept on walking but then stopped dead in her tracks when she hear a noise behind her.

The brunette turned around and saw Patricia walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?"Joy asked.

"That's what I came to ask you I saw you sneack out of the house,"Patricia replied.

"Well I just needed some time to think,"Joy added.

"Joy whats wrong?"The redhead asked.

"I've been having nightmares about Rufus killing me,"Joy admitted.

Then Patricia walked over to the brunette and hugged her.

"Its alright let's just go back to the house and I'll help you,"Patricia added.

Joy nodded and then followed the redhead back to Anubis house.

Once they got back they went up to their room and Patricia led Joy to her bed.

"I'm gonna hold you tonight I'm sure that will make you feel better,"Patricia pointed out.

Joy laid down beside of Patrica and felt safe when the redhead wrapped her arms around her.

That night Joy didn't have anymore nightmares.

* * *

**sorry for not updating so much I've got a TON of stories to get done and school starts soon so review?**


	14. Text Messaging

Joy walked through Anubis house.

The small brunette was bored because Patricia was away for the week on vacation with her family.

Suddenly Joy heard her phone go off so she took it out of her pocket and saw one text message from Patricia.

Joy looked at the text and it read: "Hey how are you?"

The little brunette smiled and then texted back: "Bored,"

After a minute she got another text back from Patricia which read: "I'm having fun on vacation but if you were herewith me I'd have a lot more fun because of that game we sometimes play,"

The little brunette smirked and then texted back.

"I love playing that game with you we gotta do it when you get back,"The brunette texted.

Then Patricia texted back and it said: "As long as I get be on top this time,"

Joy rolled her eyes when she read the text and then sent a message back which read: "That's fine with me I love it when your on top,"

Then Patricia texted back: "Good because being on top is fun anyways I have to go I'll text ya later,"

When Joy got the message she smiled and then texted back.

"Alright talk to you later,"

Then the little brunette smiled as she thought of how much fun she and Patricia would have when the redhead came back from vacation.

* * *

**Doesn't that game sound like fun?8D lol anyways review?owo**


	15. Authors Note

Hey everyone. I just wanted to leave this author note because well I honestly just don't have any inspiration for this story anymore,and the reason I didn't update it...well I would try and think up a nice one-shot but..eh it just wouldn't work out,plus I've been super busy lately with stuff but the good news is I did start another Joy x Patricia story and I'll update that soon that's another reason I wanted to just end this one because I need to get to work on that story,and a few others I've got going so thank you to everyone who read this story,and enjoyed it.I did have fun working on this,and I'm glad that my work is appreciated it makes writing that more enjoyable knowing I'm making people happy in the process so yeah that's it...so thanks again guys!


End file.
